


Wooing Makoto

by shachiruka



Category: Free!
Genre: 2014 Makoto Birthday Fanwork Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shachiruka/pseuds/shachiruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is usually pretty perceptive, but only when it doesn't concern him. Therefore, sometimes it takes a little more than subtlety. (Gift for Tinni for the Makoto B-Day Fanwork Exchange)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing Makoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/gifts).



> So, this is my first attempt at writing anything at all, and English is not my native language, so I'd be very grateful if you told me about any mistakes and what to do better. Thank you :3  
> I hope you still like it at least a little bit, Tinni! (´ω｀)

There was one thing about Makoto, which couldn't be overseen when you knew him a bit better: He could be very oblivious to matters which concerned himself. And if you didn't know that, you had to find out eventually.

Just like Kisumi, who currently sat in a nice little diner, which he had picked out to invite Makoto to in order to celebrate the latter's upcoming birthday the following week. Or, well, at least this was what he had told Makoto. In truth, he also had another intention, but there was no way he could tell Makoto beforehand that he liked him a lot – not only since their reunition at the swimming club, where Makoto had helped Kisumi's little brother to overcome his fear of swimming, but even since their time at Iwatobi Junior High – and was quite interested in the idea of dating the tall brunet.

„Um, Kisumi? Are you okay?“

He looked up, startled, before he quickly insisted he was fine.

„Yeah, sure, sorry Makoto. I was just thinking a bit, you see, but... erm, how is your food?“ He looked at the omelette rice Makoto ordered.

„Ah, it's pretty good. Thanks again for inviting me!“

„You're welcome. But hey, if it's good, I should try it too.“ And with that, Kisumi swiftly snagged a piece of Makoto's dish for himself.

„Hey!“ Makoto only laughed. „Then you should let me have some of yours, too.“

Kisumi felt his face growing a bit hot as he put a bit of his own meal on his fork and held it for Makoto. God, what if he would be feeding the other boy? As in, like couples do? He couldn't help but be a little hopeful. Maybe Makoto liked him too and this was his way of showing a reciprocation of Kisumi's feelings?

But alas, Makoto only took the fork and put the food on his own plate, then gave the fork back to Kisumi. 

The evening continued with a bit of small talk about Hayato's progress of swimming and nostalgic reminiscing of their Junior High time, and Kisumi told himself that he would meet Makoto again to make his feelings regarding the other boy more clear.

 

~*~

 

Makoto was a bit surprised when Sousuke asked him to have lunch with him on an otherwise uneventful saturday, but agreed nevertheless. Couldn't be bad to slowly improve the relationship to a member of the Samezuka swimming team, right? Especially if Sousuke was so nice and even remembered that Makoto's birthday was next week, though Makoto had no idea how Sousuke knew that. (Not that he thought about it.)

And so they met at a small bistro in town.

Even though Sousuke had overheard Rin talking to himself about his own plan to take Makoto out for his birthday (he must have thought that Sousuke had already been asleep, and Sousuke, suspecting Rin of harbouring the same feelings for Makoto as himself, knew he had to try to win Makoto over before Rin had the chance to), he couldn't bring himself to change their topic to the specific one of relationships, because Makoto looked just so happy while talking about the cats around his house and the swimming clubs' practices – and before he even knew it, their food was finished.

He just opened his mouth to ask Makoto if he'd like to go somewhere else with him, when Makoto told him a happy thank you and the food was great, but he had promised his parents to look after his siblings, so he had to go, but maybe they could eat together again?

Sousuke only smiled and responded with a „Sure, I'd like that“ and told himself to try again next time.

 

~*~

 

When Rin picked out a steakhouse for their joint dinner, Makoto was not surprised. After all, he knew his friend from Samezuka really liked meat. Maybe it was because he could eat it pretty well with his sharp teeth?

„Oy, Makoto, what are you grinning about?“

Makoto chuckled. „Only thinking about your teeth. You must be able to chew quite well, right?“

„Shut it and concentrate on your own food.“, Rin growled without malice, as he turned his head to hide his impending blush. 'Damn it, stop talking about thinking of my mouth, or I can't hold myself back and ruin my plan on confessing to you after this', he thought.

Makoto only laughed good-naturedly, but continued eating anyway.

While they were eating, they were talking about everything and nothing, but Rin couldn't recall any of it later – all he could tell was that Makoto's mouth moved prettily with every word he said.

Suddenly, a sound startled the two and Makoto apologized with a red head as he clumsily searched for his phone in his bag. (Rin totally did not find this endearing, or at least he tried to tell himself that.)

When Makoto found his phone, he frowned after looking at the caller ID and excused himself from the table while explaining that his father wouldn't call without a good reason.

„Ah, I'm sorry Rin, but I have to go now – dad told me that Ms Tamura broke her leg today and needs some help now, and since he has to go to work now and mom is with Ren and Ran at a school meeting, I'm the only one left...“

„Sure, go ahead – she's the old lady from your neighbourhood, right?“ Rin tried to hide his slight disappointment at the prospect of his now ruined plan of confessing to Makoto, as doing so now in a rush wouldn't be as romantic as he wanted it to be.

„Thanks, Rin. We'll meet again soon, right? And I'm really sorry, it was a great evening, so thank you.“ 

„Whatever, no problem. See you soon.“, Rin muttered as Makoto smiled sheepishly and grabbed his things to go and help his neighbour – after all, Rin knew that Makoto just was the type to be there when needed, as this was just one of the many things he liked about the taller boy.

He sighed as he called the waiter to pay. Next time he would make sure nobody would come between him and his plan.

 

~*~

 

Makoto couldn't help himself, he had to smile when he saw where Haru took him for his birthday – he knew the other's love for fish and therefore had expected to be led to a fish restaurant, but instead he was met with a sign, which said 'Iwatobi Curry Parlor'.

„Let's go in“, Haru remarked, and Makoto happily complied.

As thy ordered their meals - green curry for Makoto and mackerel curry for Haru, because when there was mackerel available, there was no way Haru wouldn't take it - , Makoto noticed Haru's stare.

„Um, is there something in my face?“, Makoto asked with a hint of nervousness. He didn't want to run around with dirt on his face, but his worries disappeared when Haru shaked his head. Nevertheless, he thought to catch Haru's gaze more than once while eating, but Haru looked quickly away every time.

Makoto tried to make conversation, chattering about his family, about their school and about his week, when he was interrupted by a quiet, but firm „Makoto.“

„Uh, yeah? What is it, Haru?“ He wondered if he had talked too much when he reported how he met with Kisumi, Sousuke and Rin during the past week – he wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn a spark had lit up in Haru's eyes for a moment.

„... I want to go to the sea afterwards.“ Makoto couldn't really recognize Haru's tone, but he had the feeling it was important to the other boy since he wouldn't have spoken up otherwise, so he agreed. After all, it was a nice evening. A bit cold as it was November, but dry and not too windy.

~*~

When Haru stopped at the beach, Makoto turned around to ask him what's wrong, but before he could say anything, he was met with a pair of lips on his own.

„Eh? H-Haru!?“, Makoto sputtered, face flushed, while his brain tried to catch up with what happened. Haru couldn't have possibly been kissing him, right?

„You always know what I'm thinking, but yet you didn't notices my feelings for you“, Haru stated calmly, although the there was a light blush creeping on his face, too. „You're important to me. I mean, very important.“

Makoto could feel his face turning into a fireball. So Haru staring at him during dinner hadn't been his imagination? Still, Haru looked calm, but Makoto could identify the signs that showed Haru's nervousness, and he knew he had to answer him.

He had never really thought about relationships, let alone potential candidates for such a thing, because his friends were enough for him. And in his own way, Haru had been always there for him, so he figured he should give it a try. After all, they had always been together anyway, right?

„You're important to me, too, Haru. And if you want to start dating, I'd like to give it a go, if it's you.“ Shyly Makoto smiled at Haru and couldn't do anything but admire how his best friend's face lit up with a small smile, while his eyes widened with happiness.

„Thank you, Makoto“, Haru whispered with an adoring expression, and he reached for Makoto's hand. Makoto took it without hesitating and beamed at Haru, skin still flushed, but determined to not let Haru down and make this work.

„Let's go home.“

„Together“, Haru stated with a small, but nevertheless brilliant smile, as he intertwined their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> (You can also leave me a message at my tumblr, shachiruka/maki-chans-tou-dou-list, if you don't want to leave a comment here - and thanks for reading!)


End file.
